In data center environments, a server may boot or reboot devices that it hosts, for example, to load or reload an operating system. The server may maintain a boot list that specifies a particular boot order for device types. The boot list may be utilized by a basic input/output system (BIOS) of the server to instruct the devices hosted by the network to boot or “turn on” in a particular order. The BIOS of the server is also configured to check the memory capacity of the server to ensure that the devices hosted by the server are able to boot. The speed at which the server is able to load or reload an operating system depends on the device types that are in the boot list. When the boot list is optimized, the operating system of the server can load more quickly.